


Sugar and Slick Stockings

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: During a long walk home, a couple cups of coffee catch up with Liechtenstein.





	Sugar and Slick Stockings

Liechtenstein awoke to the sun shining brightly through the thin white curtains of her guest room at Switzerland’s house. Yesterday was the world conference and, as was their tradition, Liechtenstein stayed at Switzerland’s before he walked her home the next afternoon.

She rose out of bed and prepared herself for the day. It was midsummer so she put on her pink, short sleeved dress, thin white stockings, and a pair of bloomers. After she was properly dressed she put on her Mary-Jane’s, when a knock came at the door.

"Liechtenstein, are you awake?“ Switzerland spoke.

"Yes, big brother.“ She stated.

"Good. I figured we could go out for breakfast before I walk you home. Does that sound alright?" 

"It sounds perfect.” she said, opening the door.

Liechtenstein gathered her bag of belongings and they went to a small restaurant a couple blocks away. They were seated and asked what they’d like to drink.

"Coffee, please.“ Switzerland said to the waitress. "Liechtenstein, what would you like to drink?”

"Coffee for me as well, please.“ she said shyly.

"Are you sure? It may be a bit much for you.” Switzerland cautioned.

"I’ll be fine; big brother drinks it all the time and I’d like to give it a try.“

"Okay…” he said. 

They gave their orders and the waitress brought them both a cup of coffee. 

Switzerland drank his black and Liechtenstein watched and tried to imitate. Taking a sip, she found it quite bitter and scrunched her nose, swallowing it.

"You don’t have to drink it, if you don’t like it. I will order you something different.“ Switzerland offered, seeing her distaste for the drink.

"No it’s fine.” she said shyly, taking a series of small sips until the bitter drink was half gone. 

As she set it back down on the table, Switzerland pushed the sugar and cream toward her; in his silence offering her to make the drink a bit sweeter. She smiled and swiftly poured six sugars into the drink, following with cream until the mug was once again full. Taking a sip, she found the drink much more enjoyable and swallowed it down quickly. And Switzerland ordered another cup for them both, but made sure Liechtenstein’s was only half-full.

Their food arrived and before the check arrived, Liechtenstein had finished four cups of her coffee, if it could still be considered coffee with all she added to it. 

"You certainly seemed to like your coffee.“ Switzerland noted as he paid the bill.

"It is quite good with sugar and cream.” said in her small voice, giving her brother a smile.

After breakfast, they began the trip to Liechtenstein’s house. They began their way on the dirt trail they always traveled on these days. The trip was about fifteen kilometers (a little over nine miles), and always took about three hours. It was an enjoyable walk, though, so neither of the siblings minded the length.

Half an hour into the trip, however, Liechtenstein found she had a slight need for the restroom. Seeing that it was small, she found no need to tell her brother for she would be able to make it home, and soon the need subsided.

The siblings talked of politics and economy as well as world affairs and the time ticked by quickly. Another hour passed and Liechtenstein was suddenly reminded of her four cups of coffee earlier that morning. She halted for a moment as she felt a sudden twinge of pain in her bladder.

_This isn’t good; there aren’t any restrooms on this trail._ The little nation thought.

No longer hearing his sister trailing behind him, Switzerland stopped and looked back at her.

"Are you alright?“

"Yes, I’m fine.” she stated, and began walking again. 

As the minutes ticked by ever-so-slowly the small nation felt her bladder quickly filling. Her steps began to slow as she quickly became desperate for some relief. She had come across the idea of going in the woods, but that would be far too embarrassing, especially with her big brother Switzerland just a few feet away. The notion of letting him now of her need was enough in itself to make her blush.

A wave of desperation came over her meek body and she pressed her legs together in an effort not to let any of urine escape. As she regained control, Switzerland stopped again to see what was halting his younger sister.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit off.“ He asked her again.

"I’m quite alright.” the young nation replied, and took a few steps forward.

As she did, she felt her body quiver and a small dibble of pee escaped, dampening her panties. She stopped again and instantly pressed her legs together again in an attempt to stop any more urine from being released. With great difficulty she stood up again and slowly pursued her brother who had gotten a bit ahead of her.

Her whole body began to shake as her desperation began to peak. If she didn’t find relief soon, she would end up wetting herself and in front of her brother no less. He had often caught her wetting the bed at his house already; she didn’t want him to see her wet herself when she was awake as well.

As another, stronger wave came over her, she felt another spurt of pee escape. This one lasted a few seconds before she could stop the flow. She felt it spread across her tights, and surely it had wet her bloomers as well. She let out a small whimper.

_What will I do? I don’t want big brother to see me like this._

As if he could hear her thoughts, Switzerland turned around once more and asked for the third time, “Are you sure you are alright?”

Liechtenstein, unable to reply, remained silent and Switzerland turned around to resume the walk.

"Actually, I’m not…I…need to use the restroom…” she finally admitted, her cheeks glowing.

"O-oh…" The statement caught Switzerland off guard. “Okay, how badly do you-”

He was cut off as Liechtenstein gave another whimper and a single dribble visibly rolled down her stockings.

"Ah, um… It may not be to your liking, but if it’s an emergency, just go a bit off the trail. I’ll keep watch on the trail and warn you if anyone walks by.“ he blushed at his sister’s awkward situation.

She nodded and slowly walked off the trail into the woods. She walked about twenty feet in, far enough so her brother would not hear her, set her bag down and quickly pulled her dress up and out of the way just seconds before the torrent escaped her. She tried to remove her undergarments, but figured it was futile, so she gave in and peed through them. She couldn’t refuse letting out a small sigh as she finally got some relief. The small wet patch on her bloomers spread quickly down her thighs as she contently released the contents of her aching bladder. She peed for what felt like years, slowly parting her legs as the puddle below her grew.

Her panties were soaked as well as her tights, and her bloomers were all but transparent. Looking down at her soaked lower half, she notice her panties were visible through both layers of clothing. As she stood a waterfall fell from her bloomers, splattering noisily as it hit the ground. 

_Thank goodness, I didn’t wet myself in front of my brother._ She thought as she began peeling the soaked layers off her skin. _I would never be able to face him again if I did._

Back on the trail, Switzerland was waiting for his sister to finish up. Noticing how long she was taking, and being reminded of his own two cups of coffee this morning, he decided to relieve himself as well.

"Liechtenstein, when you’re done stay where you are!” he shouted to her. He crossed to the other side of the path, unzipped his pants and began to relieve his aching bladder, lightly sighing. It felt so good to release the pressure.

"Big brother, I-ah!“ Switzerland jerked to find his sister standing across the path.

"Liecht-ah!” he began to say ,but noticed as he turned to her he began peeing on his boot and pantleg. “I told you to stay where you were for a minute!” he said fixing his aim.

"I’m sorry! I didn’t hear you, big brother.“ she said, her back now to her brother. “I didn’t mean to, er, walk in on you, er, I mean-”

"It’s fine.“ Switzerland stated, a deep red blush across his face.

There was an awkward silence between the two, neither dared to say a word for fear of making the situation even more awkward. After an embarrassing minute, Switzerland finished, zipped his pants, and turned to face his sister.

"Where are your stockings?” he asked, noticing her legs were bare.

"They got wet…” she admitted sheepishly. “I rolled them up in a towel in my bag.”

"I see. Next time you have to use the restroom, you tell me alright? It isn’t healthy to hold it like that.“ He scolded.

"I know, big brother. It was just…embarrassing…” she stated shyly.

"Embarrassing or not, it isn’t good for you. And wouldn’t wetting yourself have been more embarrassing?“

She did not reply, but held her head down to hide her blush.

"Just, just don’t let it happen again.” Switzerland said, letting the obviously awkward topic go. “I’ll clean your wet clothes when we get to your house.”

"No, no, I’ll do it. It’s my mess.“ Liechtenstein argued. 

“It’s fine.” he replied.

"Then, let me wash your pants and clean your boots…” Liechtenstein blushed, admitting she noticed.

"O-okay.“ Switzerland agreed, blushing.

The two continued down the path in silence. In its own way, the silence spoke louder than words and, though awkward and embarrassing, sharing in that incident brought them closer.

"Our secret?” Liechtenstein said as she took Switzerland’s hand.

"Mm.“ Switzerland agreed, and the two finished their walk to Liechtenstein’s house.


End file.
